This invention relates generally to measurement devices for quickly and easily measuring a person's height. More particularly, this invention relates to a novelty height measurement device which is operated in conjunction with a sequence of voice commands and/or other audio signals, and provides a synthesized voice readout of the measured height of a person.
Children and adolescents commonly have a strong interest in frequent height measurements for purposes of monitoring their individual growth. In this regard, such height measurements are normally performed by having the person stand against a wall in a position alongside a measuring stick or tape, while a second person reads the measured height. In some instances, a permanent measuring scale or other measurement markings are applied to the wall to facilitate frequent height measurements. However, the assistance of a second person, typically a parent or other adult, has normally been required.
The present invention relates a height measurement device adapted for mounting onto a wall, wherein the device can be manipulated quickly and easily by a child for purposes of obtaining a height measurement without requiring the assistance of another person.